lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Album
The Zombie Album is a list of specified zombies that appear in Lollipop Chainsaw. In the game, the player will encounter certain zombies with nametags floating above their heads, along with a purple health bar and once killed, the zombie will be recorded into the album. Zombies that belong to the album are called Named Zombies. Collecting Named Zombies is a main objective in the game, however some zombies listed are optional to collect, as it is required for the game to be placed on a specified setting in order for them to appear. Named Zombies Trivia *Some zombies, including Roberta, Marie, David, and Jack have albums stating that they appear in "???". It is assumed that this means they appear in Stage 6 on a certain setting, although this is not true for Roberta, as she only appears in Stage 1 on a difficult setting. It is possible that their albums are actually prototypes, that were meant to be changed in the final game, but was never accomplished. *Ryu, Danielle, Paul, and Mark are one of the few Named Zombies whose voices differ between their appearances in a cutscene and gameplay.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=1311. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 20124thGAMING. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=kLyPW5kiCGw#t=947. ''4thGaming : Lollipop Chainsaw: Stage 1 - What happened at San Romero High?. Jun 12, 2012 omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=1100. ''Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012omegaevolution. Youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=SffnExJxLS8#t=613. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 3: O'Bannon Farm. Jun 15, 2012 *All Named Zombies in Stage 4, only appear on Hard mode (not including Josey). *Jack is the only Named Zombie, to only appear in Ranking mode. Gallery Zombie Album George zombie.jpg|''#01'' Mikaela.jpg|''#02'' Jerry.jpg|''#03'' Jay.jpg|''#04'' Ryu.jpg|''#05'' Stephanie.jpg|''#06'' Juan.jpg|''#07'' Fitzgibbon.jpg|''#08'' Zed 4.JPG|''#09'' Paul.jpg|''#10'' Alexander.jpg|''#11'' Danielle.jpg|''#12'' Josephine.jpg|''#13'' Steven.jpg|''#14'' Uwe.jpg|''#15'' Vikk.JPG|''#16'' Mark.jpg|''#17'' Chat.jpg|''#18'' Mariskaa.JPG|''#19'' Tobe.jpg|''#20'' Anastasia.jpg|''#21'' Wesley.jpg|''#22'' Lucid.jpg|''#23'' Josie.JPG|''#24'' Bill.jpg|''#25'' Christina.jpg|''#26'' Brett.jpg|''#27'' Samantha.jpg|''#28'' Peter.jpg|''#29'' Lewis_Legend.JPG|''#30'' Killabilly.jpg|''#31'' Jack.jpg|''#32'' Roberta.jpg|''#33'' Marie.jpg|''#34'' David.jpg|''#35'' Concept Art George zombie. jpg.jpg|Zombie Boy Mikaela full size.JPG|Zombie Girl Jerry full size.JPG|Zombie Hazmat Jay full size.JPG|Zombie Bomber Ryu full size.JPG|Zombie Policeman Stephanie full size.JPG|Zombie Police Woman Juan.JPG|Zombie Basketball Boy Fitzgibbon full size.JPG|Zombie Teacher Zed 2.JPG|Punk Rock Zombie Paul full size.JPG|Zombie Fire Fighter Alexander full size.JPG|Zombie Football Boy Danielle full size.JPG|Zombie Fat Old Woman Josephine full size.JPG|Zombie Cheerleader Steven full size.JPG|Zombie Batter Uwe full size.JPG|Zombie Pitcher Vikk full size.JPG|Viking Metal Zombie Mark full size.JPG|Zombie Fat Old Man Chat full size.JPG|Zombie Big Chicken Mariska full size.JPG|Psychedelic Zombie Tobie full size.JPG|Zombie Geek Man Anastasia full size.JPG|Zombie Geek Woman Wesley full size.JPG|Zombie Break Dancer Lucid full size.JPG|Zombie Metal Boy Josey in a Pink Robe.JPG|Funk Zombie Bill full size.JPG|Zombie Punk Boy Christina full size.JPG|Zombie Punk Girl Brett full size.JPG|Zombie Rocker Boy Samantha full size.JPG|Zombie Rocker Girl Peter full size.JPG|Zombie Flying Man Lewis Legend full size.JPG|Rockn' Roller Zombie Killabilly full size.JPG|Zombie of Zombies Jack full size.JPG|Zombie Happy Bird Roberta full size.JPG|Zombie Teacher Woman Marie full size.JPG|Zombie Obachan David full size.JPG|Zombie Ojichan In-Game Images George in Gameplay.png Mikaela Gameplay.png Jerry Gameplay.png Jay2.png Ryu Gameplay.png Stephanie Game.png Juan Gameplay.png Fitzgibbon Gameplay.png Paul in Game.png Alexander.png Danielle Game.png Josephine Gameplay.png Steven.png Uwe.png Mark.png Chat the Chicken.png Tobe.png Anastasia.png Wesley.png Lucid.png Bill.png EnemyChristina.png Brett Game.png Samantha Game.png Peter.png Jack.png Album Roberta.png Marie.png David.png Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Which Album Zombie was fun to collect? George Mikaela Jerry Jay Ryu Stephanie Juan Mr. Fitzgibbon Zed Paul Alexander Danielle Josephine Steven Uwe Vikke Mark Chat Mariska Tobe Anastasia Wesley Lucid Josey Bill Christina Brett Samantha Peter Lewis Legend Killabilly Jack Roberta Marie David Citation See Also Category:Enemies